


Work-out

by asexysteve



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood, Hurt Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexysteve/pseuds/asexysteve
Summary: Steve’s hands are bleeding.  He’s been beating the punching bag repeatedly, over and over.  He does it when he can’t focus.  When things get to be too much.A small moment after Winter Soldier.





	Work-out

Steve’s hands are bleeding. He’s been beating the punching bag repeatedly, over and over. He does it when he can’t focus. When things get to be too much.

The punching bag is deformed now. It’s got splashes of bright red and dulled rusty brown on the fabric. Mr. Stark had made him a new one, and it was resistant to his strength. And as much as he appreciates the fact that the bag stands up to his punishment, he misses the satisfaction of punching a hole in the weakened fabric. Watching the beans scatter on the ground. He misses the violence of the destruction. 

It’s hard to think. First he was able to survive decades frozen. Only to wake up in a new world, a new century, and alone. Only to find out that he’s really not as alone as he’d believed. 

Bucky. 

He failed Bucky so completely. If he’d only given into that impulse to just leap from the train, mission and Zola be damned. He should have followed Bucky as far as he was able. He’d promised to be there to the end, and instead of following Bucky, he’d given up, and taken the first out he could find. 

He takes a deep breath and imagines himself on the punching bag, imagines his face in front of him and lets himself unleash the full strength of himself against the canvas. He puts his back into the punches. His fists pound repeatedly against the canvas until he has to stop because it hurts. 

Looking at his hands again, there is raw muscle instead of skin. He’s not just bleeding a little anymore, his hands are pouring blood. He clenches his eyes shut as he forces himself to breath. 

Bucky is alive right now. He’s not hurt at the moment and he’s with Natasha, roaming the world. He’s alive and he’s safe with Natasha. 

And for now, that’s the best that he can hope for.


End file.
